Rice Pudding
by Nigel the Octopus
Summary: Numbah 4 gets captured by the Toilenator while...other stuff happens.


Grandma Stuffum had just attacked the treehouse, and Numbah 2 was finishing eating all of the food. Nobody ever helped him clean up after Grandma Stuffum attacked, and that was just fine with him. "Mmm. You've gotta try this quiche, Numbah 5!" he exclaimed as he shook a quiche in her face.

"No! I don't even know what that is." she replied while backing away. "Why don't you go bug somebody else?"

"I can't! Numbah 1 went with Numbah 3 to go buy more food and I haven't seen Numbah 4 all day!"

Numbah 5 watched Numbah 2 shovel more food into his mouth. He ate mustard, liver, fish sticks, and some sort of weird brown paste. "Man, is there anything you _won't _eat?"

"Um...rice pudding?"

Numbah 5 laughed. "Seriously? I've seen you eat spinach, old cheese fries out of somebody's car, and everything that Grandma Stuffum has ever thrown at you; and the one thing you draw the line at is rice pudding?"

"Hey! Have you ever actually tasted that stuff? It's -UMF!" Numbah 2 was cut off by a spoon being shoved in his mouth. He could taste the rice pudding and spat it out. "Gross! Why would you -UMF!" Numbah 5 kept packing more and more pudding into his protesting mouth until he was forced to swallow. "I think I'm going to bar-UMF!" Numbah 5 kept spooning the pudding into his complaining mouth until it was all gone. "Blech! Where did you even get that?"

"Numbah 1 keeps some in the fridge behind the soda. You're just lucky it didn't have raisins in it."

* * *

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Can we get some more Rainbow Munchies?" Numbah 3 pleaded with Numbah 1 as she hung off the side of the shopping cart.

"No. We already grabbed fourteen boxes." he replied. He grabbed some macaroni and tossed it in the cart.

"But that's not enough!"

"Well it's all the Rainbow Munchies the store had."

"But I. Need. MORE!" she shouted in a fit of rage.

Numbah 1 was terrified. "All right, all right. We'll go to another store and get you some more Rainbow Munchies."

"Yay!"

Five stores and six blind rages later, they had finally gotten enough Rainbow Munchies to satisfy Numbah 3. They made their way back to the treehouse. "I hope we can fit them all in the pantry!" Numbah 3 said while dancing around Numbah 1. Numbah 1 wasn't very happy, since he had to pull a wagon filled with 256 boxes of cereal.

"I can't believe you talked me into buying all this cereal." he grumbled. They got to the treehouse and started carrying armloads of boxes into the kitchen. Numbah 2 had just finished 'cleaning up' all the food and was glaring at Numbah 5. Numbah 1 pretended not to notice the waves of anger coming off of him and just focused on getting all the cereal to fix in the pantry.

"How much cereal did you guys buy?" Numbah 5 asked.

"256 boxes. Numbah 3 can be very persuasive."

Suddenly a picture of the Toilenator showed up on the tv. "Hello Kids Next Door! It is I, the Toilenator!" the Toilenator looked around the room and saw that nobody was paying any attention. "Um, hellooo? The Toilenator here. I've KIDNAPPED NUMBAH 4! I'm going to destroy him so the other villains will let me join their book club! And there's nothing you can do about it!" The screen turned off. Everybody looked up.

"Numbah 4 got himself captured?" Numbah 1 asked incredulously.

"By the _Toilenator_?" Numbah 2 chuckled.

"The villains have a _book club_?" Numbah 5 said. They all burst out laughing.

"But seriously guys, we should probably go save him or something." Numbah 2 said, holding back laughter.

"Nah, let's make him get out of this one himself." Numbah 5 said.

"But he could be in danger!" Numbah 3 said.

"It's the Toilenator."

"All right! Shut up, you three! We're going to go save Numbah 4!" Numbah 1 ordered. There were some mumbled protests, but nobody said anything.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Numbah 4 yelled. He was wrapped in toilet paper hanging above a giant toilet.

"Hah! Your friends will never be able to find you here!" the Toilenator replied, "This is my super-secret hideout."

There was a giant BOOM and the wall fell down. "Huh? Who's that?" the Toilenator asked. He looked closer and gasped. "The Kids Next Door? But how did you-"

"Did you really think that putting a sign in your front yard that says 'This isn't the Toilenator's hideout' would fool us?" Numbah 1 said dramatically. They all fired their weapons at the Toilenator who hid behind the giant toilet and threw rolls of toilet paper over it at them.

"Ow! Watch where you're aiming those things!" Numbah 4 shouted. He was caught between his friends, who were shooting him, and the Toilenator, who kept bouncing toilet paper off of his head. The toilet paper holding him up broke and he fell in the toilet.

Luckily for him, the toilet was filled with all of the toilet paper that the Toilenator had thrown. He flopped over the edge and ran towards his friends. They ran outside and left the Toilenator screaming about revenge. "You get back here! I'm not finished with...oh I give up!" he sighed and sat down on a pile of toilet paper. "Now I'll never be invited to book club..."

* * *

**AN: Author's notes are stupid and annoying to write/read and yes this is my author's note.**


End file.
